The Importance of NOT Being Inebriated
by ReeseAnn
Summary: FinnRory PDLD Starts in fall of 2003 then jumps forward to “The Party’s Over”. CH 10: “Please don’t tell me you married that idiot Dean.” Stated Paris.
1. Holy Flying Anna Karenina

**The Importance of NOT Being Inebriated**

Spoilers for The Party's Over (5.8)

Pairing PDLD Finn /Rory

Starts in fall of 2003 (1st year of Yale for Rory) Then jumps forward to "The Party's Over". It has a 'special' twist for PDLD lovers.

AN: This story has a "T" rating for safety's sake. Also for those who read The Overly Theatrical Mr. Finn, Finn in this story will not be the same character. You have been warned! Oh yes and I own nothing!

* * *

This week's quotes:

"Nobody deserves a mime."-Oz

"She wouldn't even kill me. She just left. She didn't even care enough to cut off my head or set me on fire. I mean, is that too much to ask? You know? Some little sign that she cared? ...She only did it to hurt me. So I said, 'I'm not putting up with this anymore.' And she said, 'Fine!' And I said, 'Yeah, I've got an unlife, you know!' And then she said... she said we could still be friends. God, I'm so unhappy!"-Spike

* * *

(October/November 2003)

Chapter 1- Holy Flying Anna Karenina

Rory Gilmore was settling into her life at Yale nicely. She walked along the hallway from the campus bookstore. In her arms she held a great quantity of books, they were stacked almost to eye level, balanced precariously. The sales clerk had offered to hold some of her books until she came back but Rory had refused being eager to get back to her room and start reading her latest treasures.

As she walked she began pondering what the start of the year had unfolded so far. She loved the challenge of her classes and how there always seems to be something new to learn. Her want of something different had led her to change her look, which meant chopping off all her hair. She still wasn't sure about that one, it had just seems like one of those college things she should to do. Her first boyfriend, Dean, had recently married and somewhere in the back of her mind she had felt resentful that he had moved on from her so suddenly and, well, permanently. Then there was Jess, or rather, lack of Jess. She had placed faith in a person that they could be better, that maybe he could strive for something more. Her impractical belief, that maybe her love could fix whatever had be left broken inside of him from years earlier, had proven her disillusion when he left. Although things were going well for her in the scholarly area of her life, there still seemed to be a piece missing. Her loved life was not something she was entirely satisfied. Rory Gilmore wanted a serious college relationship. She was ready for a serious college relationship. Unfortunately no suitable candidates were falling from the skies and she was unlikely to take Paris' approach of dating a professor old enough to be her Grandfather.

A young man walked shyly towards the direction of the bookstore, deep in thought. It was his second year of Yale and looking at him one would never guess he was a brilliant, passionate, witty and, studious young man, taking his courses seriously. Nor would they guess by his appearance that he came from a family that was considered one of the wealthiest in the British Commonwealth, excluding England and royalty of course. His tanned skin and bright hazel eyes suggested he spent a great amount of time outdoors. His hair was dark, messy, wavy, and chin length, reminiscent of Heath Ledger or Gavin Rossdale. Wearing baggy clothes, a black t-shirt and cut off khakis with combat boots. He looked every bit like someone who could easily fit into a rock/alternative band. No one in there wildest dreams would ever think him as someone with a 1st rate education, completely capable to act the very picture of a gentleman, or be able to speculate what his major was at Yale. But there he was not looking an inch of what he really was.

So there they both walked along the same hallway unawares of the chase coming from Rory's direction. A showboat and prankster named Toby was being avidly chased after by campus security. His latest sin? 'Watering' the Dean's flowerbed in a top hat and nothing else. Now normally his acts of mischief were performed at night, giving him the cover of darkness, but a dare had been given and thus accepted, and so he ran. Toby didn't hesitate to use all opportunities available to him to escape. Which led him to bumping into Rory Gilmore as she made her way gingerly down a small flight of steps. The result was what one might have expected given the circumstances. Rory and her myriad of newly purchased books went airborne. Books went flying everywhere, in all directions. Rory toppled down the stairs landing on top of a poor unfortunate soul. After the air cleared of projectile objects and the two young people gathered their bearings, the young man was left groaning and rubbing his head.

"Are you alright?" Asked a concerned Rory, as she sat up.

"No, and guessing form the lump on my head I think it must've been War and Peace that beamed me in the noggin." He complained as he sat up.

"Actually I think that was Anna Karenina." Picking it up and showing him.

"Figures. Damn Tolstoy." He commented. "Why did you have to have so many heavy books, you have heard of bags 'aven't you?" He teased shyly; he sometimes got a little tongue tied around women he thought beautiful. "Sorry where are my manners? Probably forgotten with the bump on the head." He mumbled nervously to himself and shook his head to clear it. "Are you alright? Can I do anything for you? Do you need anything?"

"I should be fine." She said as she gave him a reassuring, warm smile. "You broke my fall just fine." She giggled as she started to pick up books.

"Here let me help you." The young man started to gather some of the wayward books.

"So, this might seem like a strange question, but did I get pushed by a naked guy with a top hat on?" Rory asked with a confused frown.

"Yes it would seem so. Actually I heard about this guy in my dorm who was dared to, um, 'water' the Dean's flowerbeds." He said, starting to feel more comfortable with the young lady across from him.

"Water?…Oh…ewww!"

"Yeah, I'm still a little confused at the top hat though. Maybe he thought would add some class to the 'event'?" He laughed deeply. Rory noticed he had a wonderful laugh and that he had many other interesting aspects to him. Soon they finished picking up the fallen books.

"So thanks. I guess I'll see you around campus?"

"Yeah definitely." He agreed with a warm smile.

They both turned and walked off in opposite directions, not knowing it would be almost a year before they would cross paths again.

AN: Things are about to get **very** interesting...


	2. Drunkenly Askew

**jmarit17: **I'm glad I could make you smile! And you just wait! And I think Toby is kinda of a running gag...with his naked-ness and what not... Thanks for the kind words.(S)

**Michaelover101:** Yes I will update soon! Hee hee

**Alicia Jo(Â ):**By now you figured out my little secret...I love spike...I can't help it!...don't even get me started on the finales though!...that way leads to bitternes and throwing of things. OH and don't you worry Finn and his "wild" side it will be re-appearing (evil laughter)...don't worry you'll see what I mean!(S)

**Problem Child1: **One order of drunk Finn comin' right up! (LOL) I'll try and write ch3 soon! Until then thank-you for your help as always! (S)

**bonny: **Thank-you but you might find the 1st chapter a bit misleading in Finn's character. Anywaysenjoy and thanks for the review!

**Cheri: **Thank you that's very sweet and I hope you continue to like it! (S)

* * *

This week's quotes:

_"Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."_ -Inigo Montoya (Princess Bride)

VILLAGER #3: _"Well, she turned me into a newt."_  
BEDEVERE: _"A newt?"_  
VILLAGER #3: _"I got better."_ -Holy Grail ( I know you guy's love that one!)

* * *

AN: Okay so basically if you saw Finn in 'The Party's Over' then this will make sense...And yes I adore drunken Finn too! Oh and He looks like he did this season...in case that wasn't clear...sorry shutting up ...enjoy! 

Spoilers from 'The Party's Over'

Fall 2004

Chapter 2- Drunkenly Askew

Rory stumbled out the front door of her Grandparents home with several young men making a commotion around her. Flushed from the champagne and the attention from some Hartford's most eligible young men, she walked unsteadily towards Dean and his old pick-up truck. Eagerly Logan and his friends sized Dean up, spilling out onto the front steps.

Dean stood outside leaning up against his truck deep in thought and looked up at Rory as she came over to him.

"Dean, hi. I'm sorry, have you been waiting long? I didn't have a watch  
and we were in the pool house. These are some friends. They go to Yale with  
me and they know my grandparents. The party was so boring so we…" She paused at Dean's angry look. "Is that a new shirt? 'Cause I like it." She said sensing that the other shoe was about to drop when she met Dean's eyes.

"What am I doing here? Rory?" Dean asked with tears and self-pity in his eyes.

"You're picking me up." Rory answered quietly.

"I don't belong here. Not anymore, do I?" His mind was already made up and he was about to walk out on her for a third time.

"Dean?" She asked nervously, tears starting to shine in her eyes. This was the second time he had felt the need to break her heart in public.

"You look good." He added as he got in his truck and drove off. It was classic Dean. It wasn't enough that he had dumped her, but he had to humiliate her as well in an attempt to knock her down to what he deemed 'his' level. Then the final twist of the knife was leaving before she could have her say. There she stood tears threatening to fall, not wanting to look back at the others who had just witnessed her degradation.

Meanwhile Logan, Colin, and Finn looked on, each thinking their own thoughts about what had taken place. Colin could care less, trying to figure out if the young man had ever done yard work for his step-mom. Finn felt a sharp twinge in his gut, but tried to push it down, effectively shutting off his deeper emotions. Logan felt uncomfortable, but took charge knowing something should be done.

"So who's going to go sort this one out?" Logan asked quietly. "I vote Finn he's good at these kinds of things."

"Me? Why the bloody 'ells it got to be me? What about you?"

"Urgh, you know I don't do very well with tears. That's why I send my assistant to do my break ups."

"I thought she was your 'friend'? Well what about Colin?" Both Logan and Colin looked at each other with amused looks and looked back to Finn.

"Colin, my friend," Logan began, as he put his hand on Colin's back in a friendly male gesture, and then continued. "Is the absolute last person you want to send in. After one minute of talking to him, she'll want to jump off a ledge or possibly hang herself. I can just picture his opening line… 'Well, at least you'll be really rich when your Grandparents kick the bucket'." Logan mimicked in a Colin voice. Colin looked at him and shrugged.

"What's wrong with that? It would cheer me up." Colin said truthfully.

"That mate, is truly disturbing." Finn muttered, thinking of another excuse. "Hey and I'm drunk."

"It's how we like you best Finn. Now go be funny and cheer the lass up so we can celebrate with some scotch for the gentlemen and champagne for the ladies. And by ladies I mean Rory and Colin." Logan informed earning him a punch in the arm from Colin. Logan pushed Finn off in the direction of the distraught Rory. Finn took a deep breath trying to clear his head from his alcohol-induced haze.

'Off I bloody go.' He thought as he walked as steadily as he could.

"Hey luv, might I be able to interest you in a thrilling re-enactment of my fellow countryman, Mel Gibson's Passion of The Christ?" He asked as he stopped just off her shoulder to her right. Rory raised her head, turned it slowly, and looked at him with complete and utter disbelief as a tear tracked it was down her cheek. Faced with the decision of laughing or crying harder, she burst out in a semi-hysterical laughter.

"Oh sweet Jesus, he's broken her!" Colin commented as he turned to Logan. Rory settled after a moment and looked at Finn with shining eyes to lead her. Finn wrapped his arm protectively around Rory and she shifted closer to him for protection and stability.

"Come on princess, lets head in and get you delightfully smashed." Finn whispered.

"Don't call me that." She murmured.

"Sorry, its the crown makes you look all regal and 'off with there heads' or somethin'." Finn teased. They both looked at each other and Rory granted him a watery smile and then rested her head against his shoulder as they walked back to the pool house. Logan made arrangements for one of the limo drivers to pick up more alcohol, so as to not raise the attention from the older adults at the Gilmore residence.

After Finn's stellar performance, according to Finn, he took a seat next to Rory and never left her side all night. He had succeeded in making her laugh though her tears. The rest of the night Finn and Rory remained thick as thieves, drinking and whispering back and forth. Both laughed drunkenly at the other's jokes making Rory temporarily forget the sadness of Dean's departure. It had be a long time since Finn had felt comfortable to talk to someone. He felt like he hadn't talked to a genuine individual in his social circle in some time, particularly when it came to some of the women Logan and Colin spent time with.

The time came for everyone to leave, so they all piled into the limo. Finn could feel Logan's annoyance with him at his continual verbal and physical contact with Rory throughout the night. Logan decided to have Rory dropped off in her nearby hometown to avoid an unpleasant situation and to separate the drunken duo before anything of a serious nature further developed. Finn helped Rory out of limo and whispered something in her ear and stepped back into the vehicle letting Logan take over escorting her to her door. Rory stumbled into her empty house with her parting gift from the boys, a bottle of expensive champagne. Lorelai was spending the night with Luke, leaving Rory to sit and wait. Logan and the rest separated going off in different directions to different parties. Finn took one of the limos and a driver and headed off in his own direction.

Rory sat on her bed partaking of some of the contents of the bottle in her hand. In the pocket of her dress coat something started to play a tune that sounded suspiciously like the 'Mission Impossible' theme. Rory giggled, bobbing her head to the beat as she pulled out the strange cell phone and answered.

"Hello?"

" 'Ello Gorgeous. How's Princess doing?"

"I thought we discussed that you weren't going to call me that anymore?" She complained exasperated. "How'd you like it if I called you 'Princess'?"

"Depends on the circumstances, in private you can call me anything you want sugar lips."

"Okay that doesn't even make sense how can you call me sugar lips when you haven't even had the decency to kiss me yet!" She flirted.

"Well, then, that is something we shall have to remedy isn't it?….And trust you to over-intellectualize a nick name." He laughed.

"So when can I expect you?" She asked through her permanent case of inebriated giggles.

"I'm just pulling up outside your house, make sure you got your purse."

"Okay see you shortly, oh exotic one." Rory gathered her things and staggered out the door with her bottle of partially drunken champagne and her tiara all askew. Finn hoped out.

"Finn where are we going?" Rory asked trying to piece things together, but failing with drunken logic. Finn looked at her with an honest smile, his eyes containing a soft glaze, tipping her face so her eyes would meet his, he asked,

"Do you trust me?"

Rory smiled serenely at him and offered her hand to him. He accepted her hand placing a kiss on her knuckles and following Rory into the back of the limo, both giggling drunkenly as they drove off.

AN2: I'm dying to hear what you guys think!Also did anyone see the season finale...what'd ya think?


	3. Well It Seemed Like A Good Idea

**crissy: **Yes Finn is the guy in the first chapter and is Finn really two years older then Rory? Well I reserve the right of author's artistic license and in this story we'll make him however old we want him. (S) I 'm glad you like the second chapter hope you like the third!

**Sailor Grape: **RE CH1: Yeah basically Toby is my naked muse...I feel everyone should have one...(L) RE CH2: ...not a fan of drunken Rory?And yes drinking and driving is totally evil! So Finn has a driver for such occasions..and wellll drinking sometimes has consequences ..thus the title of the story. Yeah I never liked Dean and Jess was just too screwed up, even if he was attractive.

**Alicia Jo: **Yes wild Finn is back..but why is Finn wild in the first place?...hmm many questions to ponder...(plotting) And yes I think that the fans should write in and loby for a Finn and Rory Relationship. Great Spike quote by the way...this week's quote is for you!

**jmarit17: **Thank-you for the love!(S) And be warned Finn's got many more layers to go before we get to the soft squishy centre!(LOL)

**Problem Child1: **Yes drunk Finn plus tux...exxxxccceeelllentt...and also the line "My God those are good genes." Has he tried looking in the mirror? Just askin'..And I love Princess Bride..it so rules!

**emerem:**Yes! another one caves! (teasing)...sorry it's a plot to add more to our numbers of PDLD lovers(shrugs) honestly what can I say? He's exotic.

**Michaelover101: **Thank-you it's one of my favorites! An I KNOW I loved the Finn Colin scene..you just know it's gonna be a good episode when Finns in it! Also what is GRp? Sorry I don't know that lingo! (S)

**Kylie1403: **Yeah I never liked Dean either..it's too bad you don't have the latest season...it rules! um would it be okay if I e-mailed you? I'd like to have someone as a 'technical' advisor on a few things. It's okay if you say no.

**minime3090: **Thank-you..And I can't wait til next season...Fan Fiction is the only way I'll survive the wait!

**Pocahontas83: **Yeah I totally have had this Fic stuck in my head for months 'what if Finn came to console Rory in the party's over instead of Logan?' and it just grew from there. And don't worry you're about to find out where they ended up. Also can't wait til you see the finale and you can tell me what you think! (sigh) yes Finn is in the finale..but not for nearly long enough! I need more Finn damnit! And oh lord I hope he comes back next season. And I don't watch desperate housewives haven't got the chance yet.

**Cheri: **I'm thrilled I could solve the 'going crazy problem' (LOL) I hope to continue entertaining you.

**smile1: **I'm glad you like it and the 'rushed' thing...well that's the thing isn't it...you don't think I'm just going to let them live happily ever after..do you? Now where would be the drama in that?(L) Thanks for the review.

AN1: Hey anyone see the latest Star Wars? (Don't read the next bit for spoilers!)

So darth got the crap burned out of him eh? He's not so pretty now...(shakes head)

* * *

This Week's Quote is more of a Scene: 

**SPIKE**: (imitating Rachel) How can I thank you, you mysterious, black-clad hunk of a night thing? (imitating Angel) No need, little lady, your tears of gratitude are enough for me. You see, I was once a badass vampire, but love and a pesky curse defanged me. Now I'm just a big, fluffy puppy with bad teeth.

(Rachel steps closer to Angel, and Angel steps back, warding her off with his hands)

**SPIKE**: No, not the hair! Never the hair! (high voice) But there must be someway I can show my appreciation. (low voice) No, helping those in needs my job, and working up a load of sexual tension, and prancing away like a magnificent poof is truly thanks enough! (high voice) I understand. I have a nephew who is gay, so... (low voice) Say no more. Evil's still afoot! And I'm almost out of that Nancy-boy hair gel that I like so much. Quickly, to the Angel-mobile, away!

* * *

Chapter 3- Well It Seemed Like A Good Idea

So this is what death felt like, it must be, because nothing could possibly feel this appalling. Thoughts were hard to think and moving was completely out of the question. In fact, thinking was currently on a list of things not to take part in, as was breathing for that matter. Breathing just made unnecessary movement, which lead to indescribable pain in her head. Well maybe not completely indescribable, Rory was pretty sure the elephants stamping around in her skull would have some idea or possibly the person who drove the truck that ran her over. Eventually her stomach decided it was overly eager to put in it's own contribution towards the subject. Apparently it wasn't pleased in the slightest; actually it was thoroughly ticked off. Yes it was quite angry with Rory Gilmore and desperately wanted to rebel at the previous nights events. She was also fairly certain some deplorable person had stuck sandpaper in her mouth and then left something vile to die inside. It was in all probability she may never use her tongue again. Her mouth felt like she had been set in the middle of the desert and vultures were distantly hovering around her, as all the moisture in her body had disappeared, and the end… was nigh. Another puzzling predicament was how the room continued to spin, even though her eyes were closed. The dizziness was almost overwhelming. Nothing in her existence had properly prepared Rory Gilmore for the immense bender she had evidently taken part in, and the after effects the following morning.

The next thing she tried to discern was the phenomenon that was occurring outside around her. One interesting note is that her neck seemed to be unusually soggy and something temperate was surrounding her. The next detail that was noticed was that something was draped over her waist. The next after that was 'something' was an arm. Then subsequently discerned was that someone was breathing peacefully, but heavily, next to her ear. She decided that opening her eyes to confirm her suspicions would inevitably lead to a terrifying, blinding panic. However, as usual Rory's morose inquisitiveness had to be satisfied, and thus guided her in the painfully slow opening of her right eye. Her right eye cracked open faintly. Validating her thoughts she spied a tanned masculine arm slung over her waist, hand curled loosely over her stomach. Rory took in a sharp and raw breath into her lungs, her body tensed and both eyes shot wide open. Her hangover be damned, she leaped from the bed as if it had caught fire. Then glancing down and doing a double take, Rory shrieked with vast alarm. Reaching quickly with a speed unknowable she grasped the bed sheet and wrenched it with all her might, her only thought to cover up modestly. In the process she had dislodged her sleeping partner from the bed. On the other side and equally naked Finn was startled from slumber, quite painfully, as Rory continued to screech.

"Oh gawd…" Finn groaned from his position on the floor, running his hands gruffly over his aching face he just landed on, he paused, 'Bugger.' He thought simply. Finn pushed himself up with great difficultly and his head appeared above the other side of the bed.

By this point Rory had moved on to a selection of different tones saying 'Oh my god' on a continuous repetition. She jerked her attention towards the bleary-eyed Finn and tried for a calming breath.

"Finn, tell me your not naked." She commanded.

"Alright luv, but I don't see where lying is going to get us." He stated. He was still trying to get his bearings and recover from the great amount of pain residing in the spot above his neck. He didn't seem to be managing it very well and he noticed Rory's immense glare in his direction at his comment.

'Right.' He thought. 'Probably not the time to use the "have we met" bit.'

Rory continued to stare at him, on the bright side of things, for Finn, at least she wasn't yelling at the moment or throwing objects. Rory turned her back.

"Finn. Get decent." She ground out. She stared at her surroundings, trying in earnest to figure out where she was. Rory ended up reaching several conclusions. The first was that they were in a hotel room. Where the hotel was, was uncertain. Next, that Finn's and her clothing were littering the floor along with several empty bottles of champagne and other alcohol.

"You can turn around now, Rory." Finn informed her. She was still on edge at any moment it was likely for her to explode.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" She demanded, while beginning to pace the room. Pacing proved difficult with the sheet wrapped around her and this made her trip several times. Finn took a deep breath.

"Smells like Vegas." He commented from his position in bed watching her with interest.

"THAT'S not funny." She said with a glare in his direction. "And Vegas does not have a 'smell'."

"I wasn't aware Vegas was suppose to be funny. And have you ever been to Las Vegas before?"

"No."

"Well then how can you say it doesn't have a certain aroma?" He asked, while folding his hands meekly across his chest and leaning against the headboard.

"We can't just deduce things through your nose."

"Hasn't lead me wrong so far. Can't you smell the gambling?"

"Gambling does not have a smell!" She said highly frustrated, gesturing wildly. Finn watched with avid interest as her arms flung out everywhere on each word.

'Bugger.' He thought.

"Fine then. How about I can tell we are in The Rio?"

"Great. And how can you tell we are in The Rio? Does it SMELL like the Rio?" She asked sardonically. Sarcasm was, unfortunately, her only defence in the uncomfortable situation she now found herself in.

"Well let see, the room we're in here looks like the one I usually stay in and… the red glass."

"Red glass? What on earth do you mean by Red glass!" She insisted. Finn again wasn't eager to dash her views of where they were; he had a feeling things were about to get uncomfortably ugly right quick. With his arms still folded Finn closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh. The sooner they got this over with the better.

"Draw the curtains open." Finn instructed, nodding towards the window.

Rory walked over to the blinds and reached her right hand out tentatively. Looking at them with great apprehension, as if the curtains had some unknown power to bite flesh. She took a shuddering breath and began to draw open the floor length curtains, shutting her eyes until the task was finished, dreading what would appear behind curtain number one.

Rory braced herself and opened her eyes. There, before her, in all its glory was the famed Las Vegas bathed in daylight. Being told one was in Vegas and SEEING for one's self were two completely separate things, with two completely separate reactions. Rory stared wide-eyed and mouth open in shock, trying to construe on how the blazes she had got to Las Vegas Nevada. In her hung over state one word shouted out above the rest placing unjust guilt…. Finn. Rory turn her body back towards the presumed culprit panic rising up from her stomach in her sensitive condition. Except panic, regrettably, was not the only thing rising up from her stomach. Finn took in the expression on Rory's face and simply pointed in the direction she had a need to go.

Rory, in her fit of tantrum had forgotten the symptoms of her recent intoxication. Finn knew better then to get overly animated after a night of drinking so he quietly reached over to the phone and made arrangements, he tired to block out the sounds of sickness coming from the bathroom, while he struggled to fight off his own queasy-ness. Finn sighed to himself and slowly got up to walk towards the bathroom to check on Rory. He felt a slight twinge of responsibility and compassion as he made his way. He didn't like the feelings he was having. Already from last night he had an indication he had let his façade totter. He didn't like it. These feelings were far from welcome residing in his chest. He gritted his teeth and pushed them down as far as he could, putting up his pretence before he got to Rory. With hand on the doorknob he was interrupted by a holler.

"FINN!"

Rory was lying on the cool tile floor along side the toilet after her bout of sickness. Making the decision that she needed to get cleaned up as quick as possible and then find a way home, she pulled her self up to the mirror and sink to start washing up. She paused. She looked down her arm. Wondering how she could have missed something so blatantly obvious. Before her disbelief set in she roared his name.

"FINN!" There were hints of outrage, shock, and fear in her voice. Finn shut his eyes and steadied himself.

"Bugger." He muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes heavenward.

AN2: Have I ever mentioned that tatoos are a bad idea when highly visible?...just puttin' that out there...


	4. When It Rains, It Pours

**Sailor Grape: **Yes TROUBLE indeed...but you'll just have to read to find out what kind...hee heehee. Expect the unexpected, specially with last chapter hey?OH and what kind of tatoo?

**crissy: **Depends, is that what you want? Thanks for the review! (S)

**Kylie1403: **Thank-you kindly for the review, and all your input and help. And I'm so glad you like the last one!

**Michaelover101: **Grp..right, gotcha ya. Um that was actually from a scene from Angel the series..it's stinkin' halarious! OH and YES. Yes that WOULD be awesome!...but what are the chances of that happening?(ES)

**princetongirl: **Thank-you hope you weren't waiting too long!

**Alicia Jo:** Whatcha' hopin for? Both have endlessly humourous possiblities...Oh and beauty spike quote!I adore spike...even when he's evil, well actually mostly when he's evil. I wish James would come out with something soon! but I hear he has a solo album in the works, you hear anything about that?

**jmarit17: **True...but I'd be freakin' out if a strange man was in my bed...no matter how attractive he was..and Yesss my evil plot to get you addicted has worked...Wahoo! (teasing) thanks you for your kind and encouraging words!

**Pocahontas83: **Oh well thankyou! (blushing) and it would be an aweful long drive to Vegas so I think they just took the limo to the airport. I hope I don't let you down in this chapter! Hayden Christensen hmmm well I think your right...he's filled out nicely and has better hair this time round...well til he has the crap burned out of him and the missing limbs and what-not...ewww

**ayla3baby: **Crack-up? What's a Crack-up? huh? sorry blondish moment...but thanks and your wait is over now!

**firehawktat: **Thank you kindly for the compliments about my writing that's very sweet of you to say. Ah yes tatoos..perhaps I should say UNPLANNED ones are a bad idea...but I think you'll get see what I mean...maybe? So Phoenix huh? cool! so what are your other ones?

**Gilmoregirl: **Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't...hmmmm well I guess you'll just have to read on. And I think all my femalereading audience wishes they were Rory in this story right now...(L)

**smile1: **That's the interesting thing about Finn, he isn't a well developed character on the show, so we definitly have more room to play with! Also don't be so hard on yourself I really liked that fic! I thought it was well written and probably more like what those boys would be like ...I may try sometihing a little bit more darker for a PDLD someday but this fic might have a bit more edgy-ness to it coming...I don't know. As for spike, he just rules...what a great character!

**Poetic Angelica:**You're probably right. But I guess 'things' with have to be overcome in the future!(S) Besides makes it more interesting.

**Problem Child1: **Yeah even though I'm 22 and married I'm pretty sure my mother would literally kill me if I showed up with a tatoo. Finn...check. Tux...check. Combined?...Priceless combo. I think I should watch Princess Bride again I haven't seen it in a while.

* * *

This Week's Quote/Scene:

GIRL: Thank you! Thank you! That thing was gonna kill me!

**SPIKE**: Well, what do you expect? Out alone in this neighborhood? I got half a mind to kill you myself, you half-wit.

GIRL: What!

**SPIKE**: I mean, honestly, what kind of retard wears heels like that in a dark alley? Take two steps, break your bloody ankle.

GIRL: I was just trying to get home.

**SPIKE**: Well, get a cab, you moron. (calling after her as she walks away) And on the way, if a stranger offers you candy, don't get in the van! (under his breath) Stupid cow.

From Angel season 5

* * *

Chapter 4- When It Rains, It Pours

Last time:

She paused. She looked down her arm. Wondering how she could have missed something so blatantly obvious. Before her disbelief set in she roared his name.

"FINN!" There were hints of outrage, shock, and fear in her voice. Finn shut his eyes and steadied himself.

"Bugger." He muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes heavenward……..

He opened the door to be faced with an aghast Rory Gilmore. Finn pasted a wearisome smile on his face.

"You bellowed my luv?" He asked with an edge of exaggeration.

"Fiiinnn," She said with a low, warning voice. "What is this?" She asked with much more calmness then she felt, but still poised for attack. Finn pressed his lips together and looked at her.

"Oh wait, I know this one!… A hand?" He replied, knowing precisely what she was referring to. Rory took a deep breath in an attempt to keep herself from strangling Finn.

"Nooo…what's THIS?"

Finn made a show of squinting at the hand she held up.

"Well that's neat. I got one just like it! Hey what are the odds of that?" He said holding up his hand and maintaining a façade of nonchalance. Rory visibly gulped. She had a rant she was in desperate need to get off her chest and it looked like it was about to be set free.

"Finn! We're in Las Vegas wearing matching gold bands and YOU ask me what the ODDS are of THAT! Are you insane? My head hurts and I'm two seconds away from throttling you! Do you know what this implies?" She asked pointing to her hand.

"That I should have met your mother to see what I'd end up with in twenty years?" On reflection it might not have been the wisest thing for him to say under the circumstances, but once said, it couldn't be taken back.

"You pig! I can't believe you said that! Were you dropped on your head as a child?" She asked through her intense glare.

"No. Were you?" He asked snidely.

"Oooo good comeback, clearly all the drinking has killed those cherished few brain cells knocking about in your head!" She fumed.

"Yeah well I didn't hear you complain last night." Finn remarked making an obvious leer at the sheet still wrapped around her.

The dormant temper that belonged to Rory's Grandmother and Mother was suddenly sparked in Lorelai Gilmore the Third by Finn's un-gentlemanly behaviour. Previously Rory had tried to hide her fear through disdain and sarcasm, but no longer. Finn didn't even see it coming. Rory hand lashed out in a form of feminine justice and took Finn completely by surprise. Finn realized he had possibly stepped over the line but that did little to comfort the side of his face or the shock that ensued.

"I SEE." He said tightly. "References of a sexual nature not appreciated." He finished by rubbing his jaw with one hand awhile his other held his sheet in place. He cleared his throat coming to the conclusion that etiquette was needed in this problematic situation and carried on. "Right then. Clothes will be brought up shortly as will coffee, food and anything else you'll need. We'll be flying back to Hartford in two hours. You're free to use the shower first. Oh and Rory…"

"Yes?" She responded evenly.

"Don't slap me." He said, his jaw tightening slightly.

She raised her eyebrow in answer as he turned abruptly and left the bathroom. The Finn that left the bathroom was not the seemingly carefree one she had observed the night before or in outings with his friends. This Finn was serious and focused and marched off with purpose in his stride. Rory closed the door and locked it turning her attention on showering. She tried to wrap her head around what had happened in the past twenty-four hours but was coming up with a loss. God why couldn't she have gotten drunk and got an embarrassing tattoo like any normal person, like I heart Billy Bob? Nope Rory Gilmore's new drunken motto was 'Go Big… or Go Home.' She suspected Finn's was something vaguely similar. Her other thought was how her Mother would likely kill her. Yes her Mother's wrath was something definitely to be feared. Lorelai was not going to be pleased at the recent turn of events in her daughter's life…if she found out. One did not want to witness Finn's fate if Lorelai found out, in all likely hood he would be bludgeoned to death my her Mother and, possibly by the rest of her town. She could picture it now: Taylor setting up festivities in the town square, Kirk hanging up banners reading, "The Communal Bludgeoning of THE Australian Day", Miss Patty handing out blunt objects….

Rory stepped out of the shower and dried off, feeling a bit better physically but in desperate need of relief for her headache. Finn knocked on the door.

"You're clothing is here." He announced formally, handing it and other items to her as she cracked open the door slightly. Rory came out fully dressed and Finn walked into the bathroom, neither saying a word as they passed. Finn finished getting ready and the couple left the hotel for the airport. Only what was necessary was said in turn to the other on the way there. Finn hid his emotions tightly behind a pair of expensive sunglasses and a clenched jaw. Rory remained in her shell folding her arms in a defensive stance and furrowed her brow in thought. The two sat side-by-side on the airplane departing from Las Vegas closer in legality, but torn apart emotionally from each other.

"So," Rory spoke softly. "We need to get one of those ah, things, you know…" She was trying to avoid saying the 'A' word, annulment. "You can fix this right?"

"Firstly," He cleared his throat and rubbing his forehead to ease the tension. "You can't just void what happened without a great amount of production."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I highly doubt the grounds of 'non-consummation' apply to us, dear." His headache was growing leaps and bounds. Rory reddened in response and fell back into her old reliable friend, denial.

"I would never…We…Didn't…" She told him adamantly, shaking her head. Finn raised his eyebrows and peeked over his sunglasses at her, looking at her as if she had quite possibly said the stupidest thing known to man.

"And ah, how certain are you that we didn't?" He cleared his throat.

"Why! What do you remember?" She demanded embarrassment overcoming her.

"Why? What do YOU remember?" He asked folding his arms waiting for an answer. Rory tried hard to think back but couldn't for the life of her recall the previous night's events. She looked at Finn and shook her head.

"I can't remember a bloody thing." He sighed, looking forward to the seat in front of him. "Although I'm pretty sure I remember tossin' my cookies at some point." He said wryly

"Gee..how romantic." Rory replied rolling her eyes.

"Yeah like you were any better this mornin'?"

Rory had no response and the two sat silently for a good portion of the trip. During the plane ride Rory thought mutely about what had occurred. The more time she spent pondering the more time she dug her self into a pit of denial, until she had herself thoroughly convinced that she would never have spent the past twenty-four hours in such a manner. She was always the sensible one. It was odd, until a few hours ago she had firmly believed her break-up with Dean was her biggest crisis. Dean. Now her mind had settled back to what Dean had said to her last night and thoughts of the break-up were a welcome distraction from Finn.

Finn sat in his seat too tired to give serious thought to what had happened between the two of them, so he conveniently filed it in a place labelled, 'Deal with IT Later'. And so he sat for the rest of the trip, resurrecting his carefree behaviour.

The plane began it descent and landed smoothly, people filed off the airplane in an orderly custom. Finn and Rory walked out of the revolving doors to hale a cab back to Yale. As they neared the campus Finn felt more like his old self again, while Rory was starting to zone out from exhaustion.

"You know it's to bad love we missed Penn and Teller while we were at the Rio. I always bloody miss them every time I'm there. Of course we could have done other stuff, like see Celine Dion at Caesars."

Rory turned to look at him as he babbled on.

"And why in God's name would we go see Celin Dion in concert?" She asked tiredly, rubbing her neck.

"Oh come on! The mocking quality alone is priceless!"

"Okaaay. I'm getting out and walking to my dorm now…."

Finn swallowed. "Uh, yeah..I guess I'll see you around then."

"Un huh. 'Spose so…" She said uncomfortably, fidgeting in her seat of the cab, before she opened the door and walked away in the drizzling rain. Finn breathed in sharply as he watched her stride away in the rain.


	5. Back to The Night in Question

**Author's Note:** First I'd like to apologize to ALL my readers for the severve lack of updates, I know I totally suck..but hey I did finish my other fic! (ducks and takes cover from flying objects) On a happy note I have chapter 6 and chapter 7 in the works. Um also don't be angry that this chapter contains neither Finn nor Rory (ducks for cover again) I'm trying to add more depth to the story and I hope it pays off. Okay next off all the thank yous...I'll try and keep them short.

Many thank-yous go to: **Poetic Angelica, devilgirl8604, ayla3baby, acutypie, princetongirl, mtymouse18, NateBran, TJ6, Brett, Coffeemilkshake, Kit, absox, gannonsgrl, StreetRacinChiki, unknownfuture04, katie, yellowjeans, eternalgorithm, GilmoreAtHeart74, finn's redhead, TBunny, cara, Molinhas, and spinaround.**

**jmarit17:** Yup they're married...or are they? mahhhhaaaahaaa and yes I am trying to be evil.(LOL)

**Michaelover101:** Yeah I can't wait to see what Lorelai does too..as I have no friggin clue until I write it...go figure!(L)

**Sailor Grape:** I totally agree but it's gonna take awhile to sort those two out! Too true about the motto very funny! Cool tattoo!

**Gilmoregirl:**Yeah she totally was, but then again it's kinda understandable, I'd freak too.(S)

**Alicia Jo:** Oh my god are you watching James on Smallville? I love when he's evil (giggle) evil james...good. I really hope to heat things up eventually with the two...and I have a special chapter I'm going to dedicate to you...but it won't be for a long time..just a heads up! 2nd reply: widsom teeth..ouch hmm well I might be able to be bribed with spike quotes in the future.

**firehawktat:** Hmmm don't know haven't decided yet, I might do that. Your tattoos sound really cool by the way! (S)

**Problem Child1:** Yeah I cracked up when he was on Angel...but come on his chemistry with buffy was HOT...and I can't believe you of all people didn't see that one coming! (L) Glad I could surprise you!

**Lisa:** soooo I guess you've been looking around for a new update for some time then...sooo sooo sorry!

**smile1:** Thank-you sooo much! I'll have to see how his character plays out..I suspect it will be less then happy for awhile. Oh and sure, beside I don't have anything specifc planned other then what happens in this fic, but underneath everything in this one I want Finn to end up happy and have a good heart..we just have to search for it! (l)

**Emily:** I hope you're still addicted after all this (cough) time? And dang can't fool you can I ?(L)

**Missouragirl:** So pleased you like the story so far! I do agree they do make quite the match. I want to make them just opposite enough and similar enough so that they compliment each other...and breaking the marriage...well I can't very tell you can I? (l)...oh all right... they realize what happened in Vegas and...(something terrible happens to the author in the background, followed by a loud bang... LoL..yes I am evil!)

**Kyizi:** They might I haven't decided yet...probably...but not for a long time. And I'm not sure how everyone will react as I've yet to write it down, when the time comes the characters will let me know!

**coffeeaddict14:** That's really sweet of you and yeah I've been terrible with the updating lately but I wanted to get Overly Theatrical out of my system first.

**ana:** I'm not sure yet...I may throw you a curve ball if that's okay with you?

**joellekyle0712:** Thanks. And no unfortunatly Finn dies of some terrible disease...sorry...I'm just kidding! sorry I'm in a mood ...I think I'm just excited for all the things I've got planned for this fic and I keep teasing the readers...I should really stop doing that...it's not very nice is it?

**ElvenPrincess01:** I'm glad your interested in what Dean does...this chapter is a build up to his part in the whole 'thing' He's a bit of a twisted guy isn't he? I often think he just this side of crazy, and likes to hop the line into crazy town occasionally...

**cheri:** I'm SOOOO sorry I hate dissapointing my readers. I love to hear feedback and I know now that I can't write two long fics at a time it gets all messed up in my mind. I hope I can keep you happy in the future!

**satelliteblues21:** Oh don't worry there's PLENTY of aftermath about to happen (plotting) Glad you picked up on the total one eighty Finn did...keep looking for clues! (hint, hint)

* * *

This week's quote:

RORY: Originally named Sophie Friedricke Augustine von Anhalt-Zerbst.

LORELAI: But everybody called her "Kitten."

RORY: Married to Grand Duke Peter of Holstein in 1754.

LORELAI: OK, Rory, seriously.

RORY: The marriage was an unhappy one.

LORELAI: Well there were way too many names.- **_That Damn Donna Reed_**

* * *

Chapter 5- Back to The Night in Question

He couldn't believe how foolish he'd been. He had given everything up for a chance to have her. To have Rory Gilmore…just once. And he had been the first to have her; he had even gotten away with his indiscretion. There were only three people that knew; himself, Lorelai, and of course, Rory. Sure it had angered him when he learned she had left for Europe with her Grandmother. She hadn't phoned to ask how he felt about the matter. Lindsey would have asked him, he was the man in the relationship and she would have respected and deferred to his opinion in most matters. But Dean didn't cheat with Lindsey on his wife, Lindsey was his wife. What had displeased him most about his relationship with Rory Gilmore is that she somehow always managed to make him look like a fool, and he, in turn always managed to have the last and final word when it came to ending things, sometimes it was the only word. For a time he was able to have both women and, although a large part of him felt guilt about his infidelity another part preened at his ability to do something so daring and unexpected. He might have let this vice in his personality take over, even trying to continue such an arrangement, no matter how unfair to both young women. Unfortunately for Dean his sub-conscience plan did not see fruition. Rory Gilmore's untimely letter saw to that and he was forced to choose between Rory and Lindsey. The choice seemed simple in the wake of Lindsey's initial and justified anger.

His choice was Rory. He didn't weigh out the consequences of his actions, namely having to live with his parents again, not having free access to sex anytime he wished, and being made to look the 'bad guy' in the town. It seemed that anytime anything went wrong in Rory and Dean's relationships the whole town of Stars Hollow automatically assumed his guilt in the given situation. Which, true, was perhaps unfair to Dean to be so vilified in EVERY disagreement. In the pairs latest indiscretion Rory deserved to share a portion of the culpability after sleeping with a married man. Rory had stayed in a detrimental pattern with Dean since their second break-up. Dean acted as though he still belonged with Rory. If one looked closely at their behaviour they'd see that the connection had never been cut off, as it should have. When Jess and Rory had had what would be their final fight, Dean stepped in as comforter and assumed the role of protective boyfriend. This being unacceptableto her real boyfriend, led to the blow-up that had been building from the moment Jess stepped into Stars Hollow. Rory could not have two boyfriends, but yet she allowed Dean to stay close by in the wings, calling on him when she was in a jam. This could be accurately seen when she needed a ride from the pub to avoid being in a car with the drunk driver and immature rich frat boys her grandmother had set her up with in her first year at Yale. Dean of course came running, eagerly, to the rescue. He then proceeded to be incensed at the fact Jess was at her dorm to talk to Rory. It seemed likely that the two had obviously forgotten that he had a wife at home. Rory also felt obliged to make her opinions known about Dean's life, whether is was his early marriage or the dropping out of college. Sadly, the two allowed each other's inappropriate interference in the other's life, leading to a collision course and much grief for themselves and others.

That night, Dean felt angry, humiliated, and shown up by Rory's new friends and many admirers. Their date before the party had been an ugly precursor to what was coming. It had been awkward, pitiable, and showed how little the two had in common. He was in no way in a position to be dating Rory. He felt strongly the embarrassment of their previous dates and through his subconscious he looked for ways to bring Rory even further down to his level; the best way to do this was what it had been the last time, to break up with Rory Gilmore in a very public way. It was the perfect solution for Dean and eventually he would gain her back, perhaps have her even asking to come back to him. Once more Dean would be the one holding all the cards, playing his game of emotional blackmail with Rory. Only Rory would have to choose if she would play when the time came. In the mean while Dean Forester had an urgent visit to pay.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with barely contained sadness and resentment, her eyes watering slightly at the verysight of him. He looked down at step he was standing on in a show of penitence for his actions.

"I'm sorry." He murmured quietly.

"Don't you think it's a little to late for saying that?"

"It's never too late to be sorry for hurting the person you… love." Dean said softly, executing his hurt puppy look, lifting his eyes and capturing hers at just the right moment. She sighed.

"You shouldn't be here." She stated.

"Why not? I miss you, and I know you miss me." He said with self-assurance.

"No I don't." She replied with very little weight or conviction. She said it out load more to try and convince herself.

"Lindsey, honey, why can't we work some things out?"

She gulped and searched his eyes for evidence of truth and sincerity.

"My parents are out of town." She informed, standing off to the side, letting Dean pass through the doorway. He passed by trying his hardest to not let his confident smirk show. Dean stayed at Lindsey's into the small hours of the morning, having succeeded in his objective. He drove off in his pick up truck thinking about all of the events of the evening and came to a decision.

"Hi Rory, it's me. I guess your phone is off or being charged or something. But I just...I just wanted to say I've…well I've made a mistake tonight. I think if anyone could make it work, it's us. And you're the only one who's ever really thought I could be more. And I'll always want you in my life, no matter what. I know I'm rambling to your message service, but I wanted you to know all that. And I think we should get together soon and straighten some things out. Oh and Rory… I love you." He finished, quite satisfied with what he'd accomplished that night.

**Author's Note#2:** I know this isn't what you guys wanted for the first chapter back in (gulp) 152days, but please have faith. Also let me know if you guys are at all interested in this fic anymore. **Bribe:** When I get seven reviews from different people I will post the next chapter...it's ALL Finn.

Next chapter: Chapter 6- The Unknown Aftermath


	6. The Unknown Aftermath

**Author's note:** Wow I can't believe how many of you still care about this fic! We had another death in the family (one of my in-law's father) and I'm also trying to still paint the stupid fence so in between that I'm trying to write, so I will try and keep the updates steady through all this but don't worry this fic has my undivided attention at the moment.

**RECAP:**For those of you who wanted a recap here it is: Ch 1: Finn and Rory meet in her 1st year at Yale literally bumping into one another, but Finn changes drastically and the next time Rory sees him, neither of them recognize each other. Ch 2: Started in the episode 'The Party's Over' Dean does break-up with Rory, however Finn gets elected to cheer Rory up instead of Logan. The two then are inseparable all night andend upvery drunk. After doing a fake-out to Logan, Finn picks Rory up after they drop her off and they head off for adventure. Ch 3: Rory wakes up in a strange room, next to Finn with the mother of all hangovers. After having established they are indeed in Las Vegas, Rory finds something else of interest. Ch 4: It appears the two having matching gold wedding bands. Rory gets very upset and the two end up leaving Vegas and heading their own separate ways. Ch 5: Dean intends to get back together with Lindsey and Rory, proving yet again what an ass he is.

**jmarit17:** Yeah I've noticed you don't like to write about Dean...let me guess cause you hate him with a firey passion?

**rish:** pffft like I'd let that happen! (rolls eyes) (LOL) Perhaps I'll give Dean Ebola in this story...hmmm?

**Kylie1403:** I can't help it! Honestly I can't help if it's in my nature...yeah yeah I know what a cop out!(LOL)

**Gilmorefan31:** OOooo that would be wicked creepy if he killed her...hmmm now there's and idea for a story...serial killer Dean.

**princetongirl:** Thanks! Will do!

**lizzy:** Okay just for you this chapter is ALL Finn...see I can come through...some of the time.(S)

**soph:** Yeah I know I wasn't expecting to write a chapter about Dean (shrugs) But there you go (?) Weird huh?

**rose217:** Thank you and I totally agree he deserves a good slamming...and I know just who to give it to him. ha ha! Oh and I'll 'bring' Finn! (L)

**Problem Child1:** Nah..poor dean nothing! He's a weasel and deserve a good smiting...I love that word..smiting, smite, smote...(LOL) Oh and yeah people do that to me too...the other day my dog and I scared the crap out of each other and I screamed really load and my husband thought I was nuts. OH and I'm not able to send e-mail to you...I keep getting delivery failure any thoughts as to why that is?

**annonymous:** I aim to please...or at least I try to!

**wickedshizit:** You and everyone else! (L) Yeah don't just think they'll get together right away! I give you fair warning...pheww maybe I should put that in a disclaimer eh? (L)

**NateBran:** Yeah I know total curve ball hey? But maybe this chapter will be more to your liking? (S)

**absox:** Thank you. I'm not sure when I'll throw the two together again...hopefully soon cause they make interesting writing.

**crissy:** Dean's dense like that though...oh well wait til next chapter (CH7) ha ha and as for Finn insisting about the marriage hmmm...perhaps...perhaps not...(?)

**Alicia Jo:** I know! I know! (ducks head in shame) that's why I didn't want to update until I had a solid Finn chapter to follow it shortly after the Dean chapter was posted...forgive me? I think he's doing a bit of a mid-western accent on Smallville..yeah it's a bit weird but I soo oooo loved the scene when he get's out of the spaceship and depeche mode is playing in the back ground it gave me chills ...man what an entrance! And I love those quotes! um and I keep missing Veronica Mars..but I totally love the show now cause of you! I hope your happy! (L)

**spinaround:** I hope I come through for you in this chapter!

**Emily:** I really can't blame ya it's been a frickin' long time! (gulp) Oh and I did your recap..hope it helps...I really should have done it on Ch 5...sorry!

**Michaelover101:** Yes you have waited very patiently and deserve another new chapter so here you go...(S)

* * *

_This week's quotes: _

_The 1st one is dedicated to all my readers who all despise Dean...as well you should!_

"I HATE 'EM LIKE POOOIIISOOON!"- Nicholas Nickleby (watch the movie just for that part..fricken halarious)

_Next quote dedicated to Buffy and Spike and Billy Idol fans:_

BOUNCER: Hey, sweetheart. If you wanna go in, go ahead.

**BUFFY**: Oh, uh, actually, I need some help. I'm looking for this guy. Bleach-blonde hair, leather jacket, British accent? Kind of sallow, but in a hot way?

BOUNCER: Yeah, yeah, I know the guy. Billy Idol wannabe?

**BUFFY**: Actually, Billy Idol stole his look from?-never mind. Has he been here?

BOUNCER: This guy your boyfriend or something?

**BUFFY**: No, I-I just?I need to find him, as soon as possible.

BOUNCER: Yeah, he comes in here a lot lately. Every night leaves with a different girl. Chicks like Billy Idol.-Buffy (God I love Billy Idol...or am I totally alone in this? Yeah I have a (cough) slight obsession..oh and I love James Marsters aka Spike...(sigh) )

* * *

Chapter 6- The Unknown Aftermath

The next day was the day Finn and Rory had arrived back after their escapades in Vegas. Finn had dropped Rory off after the airport and watched as she made her way back to her dorm room in the drizzling rain. He had tried to numb himself to a distantly familiar ache in his chest when he walked back to his own dorm. He used all his practiced control to build up his wall once more. It had been vague memories from his first year at Yale that had originally caused the ache. They were vague because he wanted and needed them to remain that way. His interlude with Rory had pulled out those painful memories that were best left forgotten but not left un-dealt with. He wanted these thoughts to be left in the past. Rory had managed to loosen and knock a few bricks out of his carefully constructed wall the night before, and this had left him scrambling to repair the cracks.

He walked into the common room he shared with Logan and Colin. Dripping wet he surveyed the scene. Colin was playing video games and drinking scotch. Everything appeared just as when he had left it yesterday before the party. He thought briefly on the irony of how much had changed in a night and yet, how little the rest of the world had changed. The rest of his world showed no outward appearance or impact of the events of last night, of course the rest of his world didn't have knowledge of last night's affairs. He also doubted very much that Rory's world had been affected very much. He was here and she was there. It was just that simple, and still that complicated. He wondered if she would confide in anyone about what had happened.

"Probably not." He thought bitterly

"Probably not what?" Colin asked without turning his attention away from the screen. Finn blinked slowly, realizing he had inadvertently said the last bit out load.

"Oh, ah nothing. Just the hangover talking."

"Whatever man." Colin replied looking up at Finn for the first time since he'd arrived. "Whoa! Rough night?"

"Possibly. I don't remember." He replied dryly.

" I'd say by the looks of it you're not going to want to remember. Scotch?" Colin asked and nodded towards the bottle. Finn went to get a glass. Pouring himself a triple he examined it and downed it a moment later.

"Hey! That scotch is five hundred a bottle. We sip it. We don't shoot it like cheap tequila jackass!" Colin whined. Finn rolled his eyes and picked up his bag, making his way to the, hopefully, peaceful solitude of his room. Halfway to his destination Logan's door opened. Out walked Logan and a blond he'd stumbled upon last night in his travels. Logan stretched and yawned as he passed further into the common room.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." Logan greeted smugly. The blond made her way to the door making doe-eyes at Logan the entire trip.

"So, I guess I'll see you tonight." She purred, seductively trailing her fingers down his chest. Logan caught her wrist tightly and leaned in to whisper so as not to be overheard by the other two in the room.

"That's not very likely." His mouth curved into a false smile, but his eye's were shadowed with an indifferent coldness that the blond could not mistake as she backed out of the doorway slowly.

Colin had largely ignored the scene, being immersed in scotch and his video game. Finn however watched with hooded interest and was able to barely make out the exchange between the two. His face frowned in contemplation. Logan was his friend and usually a decent person. Every once in a while, though, Finn would see glimpses of a callous nature in his actions toward others. And not in an exceedingly snobbish manner, but something different and often unexplainable, something that lacked loyalty or compassion to those who were lovers and, occasionally, to those who were thought of as friends.

"Well that was a bit harsh wasn't it mate?" Finn chastised.

"She just wanted me for my money, so she deserved harsh." Logan shot back. Finn rolled his eyes.

"Contrary to popular belief, not everyone wants you for your money Logan."

"I protest that. I've always wanted Logan's money." Colin quipped, still staring at the screen.

"Thanks Colin. Finn shouldn't you be practicing your aversion to sunlight right now? Besides you look like you got run over by the mack truck from hell."

"I'm not a bloody vampire you git." Finn mumbled as he went to pick up his bag.

"Hey!" Logan called out

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"What! That's your Vegas bag. You went to Las Vegas without us?" Logan asked in disbelief. Colin paused his game to look at Finn.

"I for one am deeply hurt and appalled. You know I love Vegas and you promised the next time you went you'd take me to Penn and Teller. Do promises to friends mean nothing to you!" Colin lectured. Logan looked at Finn from his new vantage on the couch, studying him curiously.

"So did you lose?" Logan asked quietly in between Colin's rant about Penn and Teller. Finn met Logan's eyes and pondered the question. On the one hand he'd gained a wife, on the other he was estranged from her and it had been less then twenty- four hours since the nuptials. He cleared his throat and decided to go with the safe answer.

"I don't remember. I guess time will tell." He stated simply. Logan stared at him a bit longer with a strange look, clearly not buying what Finn was selling.

"Guess we'll all have to go together next time so we can help you keep track of your 'winnings'." Finn gave a sharp nod in response and swiped another glass of scotch and made his way to his room without another word.

In the quiet of his room he looked down at his left hand, thankful neither of his roommates had noticed his new acquisition. He examined his hand looking at the gold band at one point he closed his eyes and reopened them to see if it would still be there, but it remained steadfastly fixed to his finger. He placed both hands behind his neck and unfastened the leather necklace he had on. Removing it he laid it on the bed. Taking a deep breath he preformed the next step; twisting the ring off with great difficulty. He held it in his hand and testing its weight, he then attached it to the leather necklace, placing it safely in the box of keepsakes on his bedside table.

The ring was really just an outward symbol to the rest of the world, without it the people associated in his sphere of life would be none the wiser. Looking at his bag as if it would bite; he kicked it under his bed not, wanting to unpack any certifiable evidence from the night before, hoping he could forget it and it's possible contents. Wiping his hand tiredly over his face he crawled into the security of his bed without undressing and surrendered to his hung over and exhausted state.

Author's Note #2: Swing by my profile and find out about PDLD challenges and my live journal, the link are up!


	7. Exhibit A

**Author's Note:** Okay confess...who out there thought I was going to be another five months updating after I hit the one week mark?hhmmmm?(L)

**coffee-addicted:** RE ch 5: Really who likes Dean?

**satelliteblues21:**RE ch5: Okay while reading your review I just had a total brain storm (giddy) I'll have to plan it out and see how it takes and I hope chapter 6 made up for the lack of Rory or Finn in 5 RE ch 6:'the only way to drink scotch is hard and fast' (LMAO) true and clearly Finn agrees with you!..my father on the other hand likes to enjoy scotch as does my brother...yuck! and yeah I'll have to see where this fic goes whether we have a 180 or not and by whom... oh and honestly how can anyone not like billy idol and spike!

**citygrl:** Hmmm well I hope I can keep you interested with a few plot twists and as of yet I'm not sure how much kaos the marriage will create for others, it'll come to me when I start writing their reactions.

**soph:** No she didn't...hmm I guess she just didn't get around to it...hmmm...interesting? I think so.

**Gilmorefan31:** Very glad that you do!

**rish:** Yeah I don't think they will meet for a little while yet...

**crissy:** (L) Too true! girls would so notice that kind of thing...(coughing- future hint-coughing)

**Gilmoregirl7878:** (gasp) missed my last chapter! (L) oh well I'll forgive you this time 'round (L)okay and right got it...Gilmoregirl 7878 equals Gilmoregirl...good to know. (S)

**Problem Child1:** Okaaay fantastic nickname who came up with it?Oh and are you watching Reunion?

**vni64:** RE ch5: Thanks! and hopefully there will be more Finn coming up. RE ch6: I know I totally have to work on that again and I know my chapters tend to be very short. I guess a goal to work towards!

**jmarit17:** You don't really write Logan fics do you? or Dean. Oh thank goodness I'm not alone in that. I was starting to worry I had an unhealthy obsession...(LOL)

**Pocahontas83:** You are totally entitled to like Dean and I am glad it was at least a little believeable I don't want to have him reaaaallly over the top. Yeah Logan ...I don't know, did you see the episode the other week where he was a complete ass to Jess? yikes!

**lackinglime123:** RE ch 5: Yeah ffnet was having some issues a while back... and thanks! RE ch6: Thank you again!

**princetongirl:** definitly a possiblity...hmmm

**rose217:** Glad you liked it! Also thank you kindly for the fantastic beta'ing! (S)

**spinaround:** Yeah sorry this one is all Rory...(ducks for cover)

**LorelaiLoriHuntzberger:** Glad you agree! hope this PDLD stands up to be half as good as some of the others out there...oh a great quote!(L)

**rockrose:** Thank you very much I'm happy to entertain people...well at least I try!

**TTFN:** Yeah I can't wait for that either! (L)

**Poetic Angelica:** RE ch5: (L)you and most people seem to dislike him for the same reasons I do...he's also in this chapter...although he's not particularly evil, he is quite oaf-ish. RE ch6: yeah she really is, but it makes for interesting writing...did ya see the episodes where Cheri has a baby and when she first goes to Yale...esh Drama queen! (L)

**kisskia:** All fantastic questions that need to be answered... hopefully soon!

**Shawnee89:** Thanks...oh and Beta is someone who proof reads my writing before it's posted. I did find a wonderful beta recently who looks for errors...hopefully you can see an improvement. And also I'm not quite sure why they call them a beta instead of proof reader...(?)

**Irish-Chick13:** WOW...I'm fabulous?(blushing) (L) thanks!...and now would I do that? Okay so maybe I would, but I DOUBT it(?) RE TOTMF ch25: Thank you that's so kind and mmmaaaayyybeee I'll consider it in the distant future...maaaaaybe...

* * *

This week's quote: 

Napoleon: "I see you're drinking 1 percentIs that 'cause you think you're fat? 'Cause you're not. You could be drinking whole if you wanted to." -Napoleon Dynamite

**AN:**Ahhh ...what every women wants to hear.

* * *

Chapter 7- Exhibit A 

Rory looked in the mirror of her bathroom. She didn't look any different; well, other than the obvious signs of her brutal hangover. Her dark under-eye circles were telling, but other than that it wasn't as though she looked married. There wasn't 'Mrs…' tattooed on her forehead.

Come to think of it what was Finn's last name? Was Finn even his real name?

"Oh God." Rory groaned out loud.

At least one blessed thing was that Paris was out and not there to pounce with reporter instincts. Rory reasoned with herself that there was really no reason for anyone to know what had happened last night. Besides, it was possible Finn was back at his dorm telling his friends 'the funniest I was drunk in Vegas' story. She frowned.

'Would he tell?' She wondered to herself. True, she didn't know much about Finn…well other than he was Australian, drunk a great deal of time, liked Las Vegas, didn't like to be slapped, was friends with Logan and Colin, and oh... allegedly her husband. Okay so she knew some things, but kind of doubted he would brag to his friends about the previous night.

She examined her hand where the ring still resided. Tracing a finger around the smooth gold band that fit her comfortably, she admired how it looked. Maybe leaving it on a few more hours wouldn't hurt. Could it? She never thought she would be married this young and the little girl inside smiled, just a little. She sighed, though, thinking of the many complications and brushed off the idea quickly with annoyance.

At the moment, her exhaustion was starting to overwhelm her, leading her to her pyjamas and then bed. As she pulled the covers over her head the brief thought that flashed in her mind was oddly comforting. After all, it's what people often used to excuse their behaviour.

"What happens in Vegas, stay's in Vegas."

The pounding was loud and was doing nothing to improve her headache. Moaning, she rolled over and placed her pillow over her to drown out the noise, hoping it would go away. Suddenly, there was an unmistakable sound of a crash and splintering of wood.

Bolting right up from her bed and getting slightly entangled in her sheet, Rory made an ungraceful exit from her bedroom, quickly taking her Webster's deluxe edition dictionary in both hands; she launched the heavy book at the intruder without even a first glance. The dictionary clipped the right side of the intruder's head and shoulder, even though he ducked.

"Rory! Relax! It's me," came Dean's anxious voice.

"What are you doing here?… And why is my door broken!" Rory demanded, trying to get her heartbeat back to normal. She didn't know if her heart could take this much stress in one day. She suspected not, what with the lack of exercise and having the heart of an eighty year old man when it came to anything active. She did, however, have a brief flood of pride that she might have actually hit a real intruder. Her attack might have been more convincing if she wasn't wearing her fuzzy, flannel, fishy pyjamas. Call her crazy but fuzzy, flannel, fishy P.J's just didn't equal intimidating.

She looked around to survey the damage and waited expectantly for Dean's reply to her questions. Her eyes landed first on her dictionary, and she rushed forward to retrieve it. Finding it hadn't survived its flight intact, she felt a twinge of sadness.

"Oh Webster, we've had some good times." She commented shaking her head sorrowfully.

"Rory…"

"Yes?" She asked as she looked up, arching an eyebrow with interest.

"Well…" Dean motioned at the area 'Webster' had hit him, waiting for Rory to acknowledge and perhaps comfort. Rory's face scrunched in realization and looked again at her door and the few people looking in at the scene.

"So, are you going to tell me why you broke down my door? Or are you planning on doing a repeat breaking-up performance. You even have more people for an audience." Rory informed, with bitterness lacing into her voice, as she gestured to the gathered audience in question.

Dean's response was his practiced hang-dog expression and a slight pout to accompany it.

"I was worried."

"You were worried?" She asked in confusion.

"I left a bunch of messages and you never returned them, and you didn't answer your door when I knocked." He accused.

"Dean! What if I hadn't been here? Did you think of that before you barged in? You know that you could have been charged with breaking and entering?" Rory stated in a barely controlled calm as she pointed out the many flaws in Dean's thinking.

"Besides, how do you know that I wasn't ignoring your phone calls? After all, you did break-up with me last night."

"Were you ignoring my phone calls?" He asked in a small voice, to which she sighed and waved off the people that had collected outside her door. She then turned around, tension in her petite frame.

"No."

"You weren't?" He asked hopefully.

"No, my cell phone died and… I had a rough night."

Dean, of course, misinterpreted this comment to mean Rory had been pining all night for him.

"Oh, Rory, I'm sorry. I had no idea." Dean said with sympathy. He took in her appearance and noted it, categorizing it as 'rough'. Observing her swollen eyes and the dark circles that did indeed, indicate a 'bad night'. Strangely pleased with this, he walked to Rory, placing his lanky arm around her, in an attempt to comfort her from the 'broken heart' he'd been responsible for.

Although Rory was saddened by what had happened between them, she knew she needed to think rationally about everything. She hadn't done that in a long time, even when she went to Europe with her grandmother this pas t summer. All she knew was that she had been alone last year, and that was a place she needed to start with. Right now she wanted Dean far way so she could sort her mind out and that was not going to happen with him at arm's length.

Making a decision she disentangled herself from Dean's grasp, walked back to her room and began packing herself a bag of essentials. Picking out a long coat, she walked past Dean.

"Fix it." She said and pointed at the door. "Paris will be back in three hours. So I suggest you hurry."

"Rory! Where are you going?" He asked exasperated. "I wanted to talk about us."

"I'm really not in the mood to do this right now." She informed, as she continued walking out the door.

She made her way to her car, opened one of the passenger doors and slid her bag in. Walking around and getting into the driver's side, she paused to think of possible places to go. She couldn't go back to Stars Hollow. Dean would evitably turn up like a bad penny, clearly unable to give her the space she needed, exhibit a.) The dorm room door. So, making her mind up, she pulled out of her parking space and headed to the highway, fuzzy, flannel, fishy P.J's and all.


	8. Pull That Bandaid Off Slowly

**Author's Note:** Funny how things go cock-eyed...like updating sooner then say...a month? or replies to readers...most I'll reply through the reply button if I have the option this time...

**Gilmoregirl7878:** I'm glad you like it!

**NateBran:**Yup, bet you thought she'd throw it in the trash eh?

**Alicia Jo:** ...ah yes the cult of Oprah...

**kisskia:** Thank you and yes that would have been funny (L) I can just hear the Cop's theme song now..

**rockrose:** Thanks!

**lackinglime123:** Thank-you kindly.

**Kylie1403:** (LOL) happens to the best of us!

**evelyn:** I enjoy hearing your opinions and I hope to hear more from you!

**cheri:** So sorry for taking so long to update I try better next time!

**angie:** Yes he is and thankyou!

* * *

**This Week's quote:** "Everybody got it wrong. I said I was into porn again, not born again." 

-Billy Idol

**Author's Note:** Does anyone have any funny Billy Idol quotes? I wanna hear 'em!

* * *

Chapter 8- Pull That Band-aid Off Slowly 

She arrived after some time at her destination. She wondered what he'd say when she rang the doorbell and he found her on his front steps in her pajamas, long coat, and carrying her over night bag. It was true they hadn't shared a close bond, but right now he was the most logical person she could turn to. True, most times she would turn to her mother when problems or events of significance happened in her life, but this she felt she needed to handle on her own. She wanted to be away from anything that would sway her too much in the wrong direction. Rory was a logical person, she always had been and it had been an asset to her in the past. Now when faced with decisions of the heart it was difficult to be logical. She often wondered why that was; could there ever be a time where both the logical brain and the heart could be in agreement? When she listened to just one it would time and again steer her wrong.

Approaching the door she rung the bell hesitantly, knowing what reaction to expect from the person on the other side. She was not disappointed, for her father was, in fact, greatly surprised at her appearance and stunned to see her at his doorstep.

"Rory what are you doing here? I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you, but… I didn't know you were coming." He finished awkwardly.

"Yeah. I was wondering if I could stay with you for a few days."

"Of course. There's nothing wrong is there?" Christopher asked with a puzzled expression, noting that Rory was still in her pajamas.

"Nope." She denied brightly. "I just needed some time off from Yale."

"Uh huh. And everything's okay with your Mom?" He questioned, still curious about Rory's sudden and unexpected arrival.

"She's good, but that reminds me I should phone and tell her I'm hanging out with you for a few days."

"So just how long did you plan on staying?"

"Middle of this week I think. You know the stress of Yale just kind of got to me and I felt like I needed a change of scenery and I haven't seen you or Gigi in a while."

"Right. Two birds, one stone." He consented and ushered her further into him home.

"So where is my little sister? I want to see if she's grown." Rory commented, trying to change the subject from her impulsive arrival. Christopher seemed very accommodating after the initial interrogation and showed Rory the guest room she would be staying for the next few days as well as her baby sister.

A phone call was made to her mother, Lorelai. To say that she was excessively curious about Rory's sudden decision to stay with her father was an understatement to say the least. Rory briefly described the past twenty-four hours, only discussing the facts pertaining to Dean, the break up, and his visit to Yale. Lorelai was sympathetic when she learned about the break up, but was confused as to why Rory had chosen to go to her father's home instead of Stars Hollow. Rory tried to make the conversation as brief as possible with out seeming suspect, assuring her mother that she would take time to wallow for the loss of Dean.

The thought occurred to her that she had spent a considerable amount of time wallowing for Dean in her life and came to the conclusion that there was nothing she despised more then wallowing. The truth was that they were two very different people, even from the start. She had always tried to change him without real success. She paused in her thoughts…She couldn't change him. She'd never be able to change him into what she needed. It wasn't fair to expect that of someone. It felt like an oddly simple and true revelation. Why had it taken her so long to come to this insight?

As if a weight had been lifted, she could now look back with more clarity at all the ways they just didn't work. It still ached some to think of her and Dean's past but that didn't mean she had to carry it around with her, bared on her wrist for all to see or have confessions of a time best left forgotten seen in her eyes. She could have her own world were she lived as Rory, without Dean.

Now, if only she could solve other issues she had at present with such ease. Rome, however, wasn't built in a day and neither was wrapping your head around an elopement with a virtual stranger in Las Vegas. The rest of her time was well spent, with her father and her half sister.

Later that evening Rory sat with her father eating a spaghetti supper they had prepared together. Gigi had enjoyed her fill and was currently checking for light leaks passed out in her unfinished bowl of noodles and sauce. Rory smiled to herself as she glanced at her little sister.

"So," Christopher began.

"So?" Rory responded back. Chris gave her a look that was very questioning in its nature.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on, or do I have to get Lorelai to do some extensive prying? Besides I'm sure your mother was interested as to why you took time off from school. I know I am." Christopher stated with gentle curiosity. Rory took a deep breath in.

"I broke up with Dean." Simplicity was usually best in these situations and would probably buy her a little bit more time off.

"Again!" Her father asked stunned. Rory rolled her eyes and flopped her head on the table in oblivious stupidity. Her father scrambled to revise himself.

"I mean I didn't know you two were together again…isn't he married?" He asked with confusion, digging himself into a hole.

"Yes we were. And yes he is." Rory mumbled into the table.

"Oh…kay. I guess I've been out of the loop…again."

"Well it's not like I wanted to tell my father I was having an affair with a married man." Rory groaned as she lifted her head.

"Yeah…I guess." Chris replied, still in shock and not knowing quite what to say.

Both stared at the table not knowing to what to do next.

"Jell-O?"

"Huh?" Rory asked, meeting his eyes.

"For dessert." He supplied, deciding it was best to let the conversation pass unless she wanted to discuss it further. Rory smiled regretfully but gratefully at her father.

"Is it blue?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course what other kind is there?"

"All Jell-O should be blue." Rory readily agreed, to which her father grinned.

Back at Yale Finn was staring at it. A package had arrived from The Rio Hotel in Las Vegas. Finn had already opened it to see the contents it held. He rubbed his hand over his face in a frustrated manner, hoping he could change the fact that he would have to go to Rory's dorm room and drop off her belongings. To be honest at this point he'd rather shove hungry rats down his shorts than rip that hastily placed band-aid off. Well there was no time like the present to suck it up and be a man, or at the very least knock, drop the bag, and run like hell.

Some time later Finn found himself approaching Rory's room; the door was already open, so that waylaid plan A. Advancing cautiously he called out.

"Rory?"

Out from behind the door darted a tall, lanky young man. Finn jumped at his sudden appearance and then recognized him from the previous evening.

"She's not here. Why do you need her?" He asked brusquely, holding a screwdriver in hand. Finn fought the urge to use a sarcastic reply but words of wisdom plagued him: Always be nice to people who serve your food, and never use sarcasm on people in the medical profession, or people who hold sharp objects in hand. And really who was Finn to argue with such sound logic?

"I'm sorry and you are?" He asked with a practiced politeness.

"I'm her boyfriend."

Finn felt the band-aid rip off unexpectedly. Many confusing questions flowed through his head, the main one, how. He fought the battle with composure and won it painfully inside.

"Oh? I didn't know she had a boyfriend." Which was true of course. Finn didn't know that she had a boyfriend at the moment; that newly revealed fact still coming as a shock.

"You two must not be very close if she hasn't told you about me." Dean said laughingly. Finn started to feel incredibly uncomfortable with the conversation, and wanted to be far away from Dean and his 'happy' life with Rory.

"So is there anything I can relay to Rory?" Dean asked too cheerfully elated at securing his way into Rory's life again. Finn glanced unwillingly at his hand that held the courier bag and remained silent.

"Is that for her? I can take it and make sure she gets it."

"Yeah…I guess you could do that, ah… just tell her Finn dropped it off for her."

"Great, thanks." Dean said and reached out to take the package from Finn and shut the newly fixed door in his face. Feeling an even larger mix of feelings then he had earlier that day was something he didn't think could be possible. Surprised, betrayed, angry, annoyed, and wounded seem to top the list currently as he wandered back to the security of his room and a large bottle of Jack.

After closing the door Dean reached into the bag and pulled out it's contents and frowned suspiciously at the black cocktail dress worn by Rory the previous evening. He stared at it confused until an incensed realization struck him. He snooped further, hoping for more clues, finding a very vital piece of information he slowly came into an even deeper comprehension. He looked back at the locked door, evermore dangerously apprehensive of the deliverer of the bag. Turning aside he tore pages from a nearby notepad and scribbled a few lines hastily, leaving behind the dress pulled clumsily from its sanctuary.


	9. A Neglected Pot Boil Over

AN: So I know it's been awhile again between updates but I suffered a bit of writer's block...that and I had my wisdom teeth removed...and might I say Dear LORD! If anyone convinces you that you should get them out RUN like HELL! Needless to say the whole thing was a production and it was way worse then I thought it would be! Yeah so I had my faceswell up on me bruised and my face was so big when I leaned over Ialmost lost my balance! I'm such a wimp!Also I'm going on holidays near the end of February so I'll try my hardest to get another update or two for my fic. Next I'd like to say how totally addicted to Veronica Mars I am right now...that show ROCKS! Let me know if you can suggest and good fics for that fandom! Thanks!

SO I plan on using my reply tool before I post the newest chapter and the only replies that will be posted on this installment will be for those I can't reply to through the reply button...got that? (L)

**evelyn:** I hope you like this chapter it was difficult to write and time consuming! (L) but it has Finn (bribes)

**cheri:** I know I agree with you I do need to update more often and I'll try I promise! As for the action department...stay tuned!

**bklyangel:** RE ch3: thanks I know I love that scene too! cracks me right up..

**InLOVEwithFINN:** Of course there's more! It just takes me some time and thank you so much for your kind review!

**Alicia Jo:** I'm sorry I know I totally suck and deserve to be smited or stuck by lightening or something but in all fairness the 'wisdom teeth ' surgery didn't go so well (shutter) you should go to my profile page and then to my home page (live journal) there you'll find out why it takes me so long to update or what my progress is on the new chapter...and if you make a comment I can tell you what's up right away! cool? And where did you find the america stupidity quote? I know I've heard it before...I laughed alot...well not alot cause it hurt to laugh cause of the whole wisdom teeth badness

* * *

This week's Quote: 

"My liver, it's terrible. The doctors have warned me about quite a few times. But it's quite good because, in America, they have this thing on your licence which says: "What organ would you donate if you were in a bad accident?". And I always put my liver. Can you imagine? The doctor's running through the hospital with glee saying: "We got one! We got a liver!" And the other doctor goes, "Whose is it? Billy Idol's. Oh nooooooo!". Ah ah ah ! "- **Billy Idol**

**Weevil**: Uh, yeah, can we stay focused here? 'Cause if we're seen together by the wrong people, that would be bad.

**Veronica**: So, this is sneaking? I've got a pantomine-horse disguise you could use. Do either of you have any experience being a horse's ass?

**Logan**: Yeah, I'm glad my misfortunes amuse you.- Veronica Mars

* * *

Chapter 9- A Neglected Pot Boils Over 

The next few days were uneventful, mostly due to the fact that there was no spark to start the blaze. Rory remained at her father's home for several days in quiet contentment, well almost. She felt as though she had conveniently hidden herself away from her problems. Rory was no stranger to the 'cut and run' philosophy of dealing with matters. She had an unsettled feeling when she re-activated her cell phone after many days out of commission. There were several phone messages, however none of them appeared to be recently left by Dean during her absence. Little did she know the ominous reason why. She did find some productivity in her short sabbatical; mainly that it gave her time to think and learn from the past.

Finn felt a dull empty ache after his encounter with Dean, Rory's boyfriend. He tried to ignore it, but found not analyzing the situation extremely difficult when he was alone with his thoughts. The more he unwillingly let his mind turn towards it the more a simmering anger resided in the pit of his stomach. Given the information he had at present, he felt a surprised betrayal. Surprise, not due to the fact that he was cast aside without a second thought, but that he actually felt taken aback by events. That somewhere inside he had thought that Rory Gilmore might just be different than his… previous experiences.

Dean was mad. It was as simple as that. He spent the days while Rory was away building himself into a quiet rage going through different scenarios of how Rory's dress had landed itself in Las Vegas Nevada. Las Vegas, that's what the label on the bag had confessed when he'd last examined it. Dean barely contained his urge to phone Rory and have it out. He suspected when she saw the note left next to the dress he wouldn't have to search for her; she'd come looking for him.

Rory returned late Wednesday evening to her dorm. The dorm was calm and quiet; the door was repaired. Dean had done a precision job fixing the damage he had inflicted. The pity was he couldn't do the same with those he had damaged in his life.

With a quick glance at the message board Rory discovered Paris was out and to not expect her return anytime soon. She dragged herself toward her room arms full with her overnight bag and some books. Nudging the door open with her hip she entered her room backwards and set down the items she carried in their proper place. Surveying her room her eyes were instantly drawn to the package that lay on her bed. On closer inspection shefound a handwritten note. It was from Dean.

Dear Dear Rory,

I EAGERLY await your explanation.

Love,

Dean

PS How did your 'dress' enjoy Las Vegas?

Crap. Double Crap. Rory opened the bag and seized the dress without ceremony and groaned. As if things needed to be more complicated then they already were. Rory groaned again and flopped face first into her pillow. Well this just wasn't likely to go away on it's own. There was no way around Dean being jealous and angry at the fact that Rory had taken off to Las Vegas with her friends from the other night, and that would be the best case scenario running through his head. The truth would make him furious, livid, outraged, and any other adjectives she could think of. She cringed; this just wasn't going to be pleasant. She reached over and grabbed the phone next to her and dialled.

"Rory."

"Dean."

"Something you'd like to tell me?" He asked expectantly with a slight chill invading his voice.

It wasn't fair. He just wouldn't let go of his hold. He seemed determined, even after all the damage and hurt they created and the fact that she was no longer his girlfriend simply didn't matter to him. He would always see her as his, imagining that he had the right to explanations that just weren't his to own. Rory remained silent.

"Do you know how humiliating it was to have some Irish jackass return you dress!" He accused.

"Irish?" Rory asked with confusion; Dean was never very good with accents.

"I don't know when you decided to become so spoiled."

"Excuse me! But didn't you break up with me? I don't owe you anything Dean. And if I have my way I never will again!"

"Look. I'm willing to forgive your little Las Vegas stunt, but I want you to show a little more consideration by not hanging around those spoiled, rich losers." Dean said through gritted teeth.

Rory became so angry with Dean's condescending tone couldn't find the words to speak. So she did the next best thing and decided for action instead of words. Letting out a frustrated, enraged screech she slammed down the phone into the receiver repeatedly venting some of her anger. The phone conversation went as well as anyone could have expected.

Rory was mad. She had the overwhelming urge to rip something apart; she didn't know who she was more infuriated with, Dean, or herself. She had spent too much wasted time and effort on Dean and that alone was deserving of self-punishment. So off Rory stormed in the direction of The Pub with fire in her eyes and mouth full of snarky things she wished she**'**d said to Dean.

Finn wasn't having an overly joyous evening, in fact he had been drinking for the better part of a day and nothing seemed to cheer his disposition. His mood had bordered on foul and nasty and his roommates did what they could under the circumstances and took him to The Pub hoping to lighten his spirit with well spirits. After an hour both Logan and Colin lost interest in the cause and left a simmering Finn to boil.

His eyes followed her as she entered the establishment and ordered something from the bar. It prickled him to know she had come here that night that she should intrude on his well-earned resentment. It may have also been that his stomach made the tiniest flip in reaction to her that made him ill. He hated the way she sauntered over to one of the bar stools. There was no rational thought process that led him to the conclusion He firmly decided he hated when she sauntered. Gathering himself to unsteady feet he walked over to the bar in pretence of ordering another drink while sitting on the bar stool next to Rory's. Startled by Finn's ungraceful appearance beside her, she looked him up and down. This made Finn frown. She was always looking with those disarming eyes of hers, but never actually seeing. She didn't know what she was really looking at, how could she when everyone looked at him but no one ever really saw who Finn was.

"Hey so thanks for giving my dress back. I gotta say Dean was less than impressed by the whole situation." Rory muttered loud enough for Finn to hear. Infinitely the wrong thing to say to Finn at that very moment.

"And we wouldn't want to distress 'Dean'." He stated bitterly. "By the way how was your 'reunion'?" Finn asked voice thickly laced with hostility Rory was instantly affronted to his tone, noticing for the first time that Finn's lips were drawn and his eyes were as flint. If she had chosen to register the other emotions she would have also seen that mixed with wrath there was a coldness with a deep, lonely wretchedness.

Having come from one argument that had left her with an unsatisfactory outcome, made her desperately want this victory, no matter how shallow or petty.

"What is your problem? I mean besides the obvious. And how is Dean any of your business?" She replied haughtily making the tension reach it's boiling point. Finn's teeth clenched hard and could be seen clearly along the tenseline of his sculpted jaw. His eyes, already red from drinking too much took on a glassy quality. He reached out in front of him to retrieve the drink left by the bartender and drank the double shot of gin down without flinching staring ruthlessly into Rory's eyes. Rory's bravery shrank some in the coldness of his gaze.

"Funny… you seem very determined to deem what is and what isn't my business and yet find the urge to comment on my 'problems'. And just what do you know about my problems?" He challenged harshly. "Feel free to educate me my 'dear'," he demanded gripping her hands tightly in an attempt to bring her drifting eyes back up toward his again. She was outmatched at this point unable to say anything in return. She glanced down at her hand that was confined by Finn and briefly wondered what it would be like to have his hand gently caress her face while his thumb delicately traced her bottom lip. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment as the vividness of that touch struck her.

"Miss is there a problem here?" The bartender asked Rory as he indicated toward Finn's grasp with his eyes.

"Ah… nno…no." She stammered. "I was…ah …just leaving." She was panicking as she withdrew her hand, partly from being unable to remove the eerie sensation of his touch upon her lips. She didn't want to deal with this particular anxiety that evening. She'd had enough drama to last her for some time to come.

"Finn. I'm leaving now." She said firmly and in a low tone, trying in earnest to conceal emotion from her voice.

"Good. No one's stopping you." He returned icily, looking straight ahead.

"You're right!" She agreed heatedly, directly turning on her heel preparing to storm off.

"Oh and do send Dean my 'best'!" Finn called over his shoulder after accepting another shot of gin and making eyes at a nearby redhead gawking adoringly at him. Rory left The Pub feeling confused, wounded, and empty.

Finn gave the redhead an inviting smirk. She approached happily without reserve. He sought her to make the brief memories of Rory disappear and make scars from the past heal over. He never achieved success with this ill-thought-out plan. Finn brought the young woman back to his dorm for the further distraction of her company. He struggled in vain to remember her name as she was smothering her attention upon his neck; he thought her name was Mary Ann or some such wretched name similar to it. His drunken mind couldn't stay focused on the task at hand; forgetting. Every time he thought or looked at the redhead, teary blue eyes would enter his mind, or his own eyes would catch a glimpse of the box perched atop his nightstand, leading him to cry out in frustration.

'Mary Ann' of course took this to mean encouragement and doubled her efforts.

Although Finn's mind reasoned that he wasn't being unfaithful due to Rory's recent reunion with Dean, his heart spoke to him of a vow he had made. Though his heart was honourable, the thought of Dean left him with a bitter taste in his mouth.

Reaching out to 'Mary Ann' he stilled her hands, effectively stopping her attempts. Her eyes flashed with anger at his rejection.

"Get out," he said, with as much control as he could.

"That's fine," she said icily in a tone that suggested that things were anything but fine. "I was only using you to get Huntzburger any way," she remarked, striking the final blow and sealing Finn's complete bitterness and misery.

"I said… Get out."

"As long as you can point me in the direction of Huntz's room… How do I look?" She inquired with a disgusting mock sweetness. Apparently 'Mary Ann's' skills in manipulation and cruelty knew no limits. She took a long look in the mirror and reapplied her lip-gloss and exited Finn's room, blowing a final kiss.

He clenched his hands tightly into fists. His jaw locked and unlocked in tension, his mind was too clouded with gin to maintain composure. The only thing that was attainable was the release of his rage upon his possessions. Objects of value were thrown and thrashed without mercy and without discretion. The usually gentle tempered Finn filled the air with curses from his thick accent. When his rampage subsided he found himself in the middle of a thoroughly trashed bedroom, heavily winded from his efforts. Now that the fury had abated, all that was left was the pain of his deeply saddened and heavy heart.


	10. Nosey People Are Always The 1st to Know

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. I'm sory yet again I took so look at updating I've been on holidays, sick and stressed out. But I am writing more and hopefully going to put an update out sooner this time

**evelyn:** Yeah that was most definitely what I was going for.Sorry I ddin't get a chance to update before holidays...it's been a bit crazy to put it mildly. By the way I love your quotes!

* * *

**This Week's Quote:**

**Veronica:** Oh, I am so sick of not having money. I'd be the best rich person. Seriously. I'd be the perfect combination of frivolous and sensible. Money is so wasted on the wealthy. -Veronica Mars

**Veronica:** Look at you, all helpful.

**Logan:** Hey, your peskiness being unleashed on Connor brings me joy. Annoy, tiny blonde one. Annoy like the wind! - Veronica Mars

* * *

Chapter 10- Nosey People Are Always The 1st to Know 

Boy. She'd really screwed up this time, and not in a way that could be easily fixed as when she was younger. This was an adult sized problem. She had contributed to the destruction of one marriage and was well on her way to obliterating her own. She couldn't be more disappointed in herself and her actions. Her mother had always placed serious importance on marriage, whether she was aware of it or not. Lorelai had always respected and shown a reverence for marriage by never getting married when she knew it could never work out. What would she possibly think about her daughter's lack of respect for this institution and for love itself?

Rory wasn't usually acquainted with failure and she wasn't entirely thrilled that she felt the weight of failure when it came to this. For now she would try and sleep if she could after such an unhappy run-in with Finn that night. If only she could stop re-playing the sensation of his touch.

The next day Rory plodded through her classes listlessly, her mind continued to be pre-occupied with 'other' matters. She finally reached her bed and flopped face forward, trying to achieve peace in her mind through silence and reflection. Peace seemed illusive and unattainable. A troubled sleep however managed to edge it's way in.

Paris arrived at their dorm in a panic, of course when wasn't Paris flustered and in a panic? It was part of her bizarre charm.

"Care to explain?" Paris demanded, perched on the side of Rory's bed.

"Explain what Paris?" She asked tiredly.

"Explain WHAT! Explain THIS!" Paris punctuated by jerking Rory's left hand in front of Rory's face. A frantic Paris caught the surprised expression on Rory's face at being caught and caused her to settle her emotions some.

"Please don't tell me you married that idiot Dean." Stated Paris. "You know he broke our door?" She accused.

"Yeah I know and he fixed it. And Dean's still married to Lindsay."

"So then why are you wearing a gold wedding band on your left hand?"

"I did something really stupid." Rory said feebly and then burst suddenly into sobs. Paris naturally felt uncomfortable with any kind of display of emotions but mustered the courage to pat Rory on the back several times, sensing this was the proper action.

Rory's tears eventually slowed and Paris asked the inevitable.

"So who'd you get hitched to?"

"Finn." Rory mumbled.

"Okay 'Finn' who?" At this Rory burst out into a whole new batch of tears, but managed to reply between gasps of breath.

"I…don't…know…"

"OH Sweet Moses Rory Gilmore what have you gotten yourself into!" Asked a bewildered Paris. Rory could only give her a look that spoke of heartache in return. Something inside of Paris' hardened exterior softened in that instant and she made up her mind then and there to see her friend happy again. That, and Paris could never resist a mystery. She left Rory's room only momentarily and returned with a note pad and pen.

"Paris I'm NOT in the mood for studying right now." Sulked Rory.

"Good. Neither am I. We're going to find out who you married Rory…whatever-your last name is now? Of course if I were you I'd hyphen with his last name." Advised Paris.

"What makes you think I'm going to stay married to Finn?" Paris, in response to this comment, snatched Rory's hand to hold in plain view.

"OUCH! For the LOVE! Paris you're gonna dislocate my shoulder if you keep doing that!"

"Look, I know you Rory and I know you don't just make decisions like this and you wouldn't keep wearing your wedding band if you felt that this was completely awful. Most of the time you live in denial when it comes to your love life and I think a part of you must not be denying this if you willingly choose to wear his ring. So let's start digging up what we can. Agreed?" Paris asked without caring for consent. "Now first… 'Finn'. Is that his first name or a nickname?"

"I have no idea." At this Paris actually laughed but stopped short at Rory's dark look.

"What? I find it funny you might be married to someone named Finnegan or worse yet Phineas! Bleck!"

"Paris." Rory chastised.

"Right. Moving on. What does he look like?"

"Gorgeous green eyes, mischievous smile, dark hair, nice hands, tall, amazing body…"

Paris wrote all this down and wisely refrained from commenting on Rory's 'glowing' description…for the time being.

"Okay where and when did you first meet this young Casanova?" Rory looked at Paris oddly, the word Casanova sounded weird coming from Paris particularly in the slightly suggestive way she said it.

"I guess outside our dorm before Professor Fleming's wake. He was looking for a girl and he was with Logan Huntzburger and someone named Colin."

"He's friends with Logan Huntzburger? Okay… has money and rich spoiled friends…check." Paris said while making an exaggerated gesture on her note pad for a check mark.

"Paris it doesn't matter if he has money."

"Seriously Gilmore now you're just being naive. Trust the offspring of two divorce lawyers. It matters."

"Paris that's a horrible thing to say." Rory stated flatly.

"Next…tell me everything about the nuptials themselves."

"We were at my grandparents and they invited all their friends and their rich sons for a 'let's-fix-up-Rory' party. Anyway, Logan, Finn, Colin, myself, and a few others started our own party, which of course involved drinking. During the evening I ended up getting dumped by Dean, consoled by Finn, more drunk, and married to Finn in Las Vegas."

"Hmmm…busy night." Murmured Paris. "Well I'd say I was sorry about Dean, but we both know I'd be lying. So, anything else you can tell me about lover boy?"

"He likes to drink…a lot. He and I got in a big fight over Dean. I think he thinks Dean and I are together again."

"And you didn't do anything to correct that assumption?"

"Well…no."

'Yeah I'd be mad too if my significant was seeing someone else' Paris thought.

"Okay. Anything else?" Paris asked still writing in her note pad.

"Oh he's from Australia. He has an accent."

Paris paused her writing in mid**-**thought. Something twinged in the back of her mind but she would wait until she had more information and was able to confirm her suspicions.

"Well,Rory, don't worry. I'm on the case. I should have almost everything you'd want to know about Finn-what's-his-name in several days."

"Should I be frightened for Finn?"

"Probably." Paris replied abruptly, the corners of her mouth bending slightly upwards at her own sense of humour. She would gather and go over her information tonight, tomorrow she would plan her attack.

The next morning was a bleak reminder of reality for Rory. She was unable to put away the feeling that she had lost something that she so desperately wanted. Paris was exceedingly optimistic about her leads as she left the dorm that morning.

Paris spent the morning trying to track down a hunch and proved unsuccessful. So that afternoon she focused her efforts on finding out what she could about Logan and tricking Al Spencer at the Las Vegas Registry and Gaming Commissions office to do a search for all recent marriage licenses. Al informed the devious Paris that the search might take up to a week.

Paris ended up locating Logan Huntzburger that afternoon. He wandered into the Yale Daily News room without seeming to have any other purpose then to annoy the short-tempered editor, Doyle. She began to tail Logan throughout the campus in the hopes he would meet up with his entourage and hoping one would be Rory's 'Finn'. Without luck she followed Logan and a recent female acquaintance to the library to the back of the stacks and after a few moments, with much disgust she left. She waited for fifteen minutes before Logan exited, the-forever-tainted-in-her-mind library and continued to follow a very aggravating person (Logan), gathering as much information as she could. She wrote down all the dorm addresses he visited in the chance that one might be his place of residence, possibly with 'Finn'.

Finally she made her way back to her own dorm preparing for the next day of investigation. She went the next morning to her classes to confront her 'hunch' head on. In a pre-med class sitting five seats over and one row down, sat Finley Charles Kensington, dark hair, six foot, startling green eyes, and a thick, but cultured, Australian accent when he spoke.

Paris had found Rory's man and he sat 10 feet away from Paris in a class of four hundred second year pre-med students. She now had a complete name to go with her search. There was nothing to stop Paris now…


End file.
